TJOARTSAASS
by RRandLL
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have a lot to deal with, first, his inner hollow, second, a crazy shop keeper, and third, two enchanted journals, what happens? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have special permission from the previous Author of the story to continue it...as a matter of fact she wants me to continue her work...**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oi, midget wait up!", Ichigo called to Rukia. "I am not a midget you over-grown strawberry!", Rukia said as she turned around with her arms across her chest and a glare on her face.

"Who are you 'callin strawberry?", Ichigo practically tackled Rukia in outrage, "You are talkin' big for someone so short! Why I am still surprised at the fact that you survived so far without getting trampled. I still do not know how you managed to achieve such results."

"Well I didn't break into soul society just to rescue someone who didn't want to be rescued.", Rukia shot back as she continued to glare at her orange-haired partner as he walked up to her, "and I didn't tell that person that their opinions didn't matter."

"That sounds familiar.", Ichigo said as he put a finger on his chin, he was only acting like he didn't remember just to piss Rukia off.

"Of course it does! You were the one who came to save me and said my opinions didn't freaking matter!", Rukia said, her face was cherry red and for a second Ichigo thought that she looked kinda cute. Ichigo's face turned red as he realized what he had thought about. 'That midget cute?!', Ichigo asked himself as he continued to blush, Luckily it was dark out and Rukia didn't notice anything.

"Ichigo, are you okay?", Rukia asked, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts, on her face was a look of concern.

"Why don't you worry about yourself?", Ichigo asked.

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line!", Rukia whined.

"I know it is supposed to be your line, that's why I used it.", Ichigo said with an all knowing smirk. 'Man she looks so cute right now.', Ichigo thought to himself as he watched as her face turned red with rage, he was torn between hugging her or continuing their banter. 'Aw, that's so cute.', Ichigo's inner hollow said, his voice dripping heavily with sarcasm, 'Looks like King has a crush on the midget.'

"Ichigo?", Rukia asked, her eyes full of concern for her partner," What's wrong?"

'King'o! The queen is lookin' for ya!', Ichigo's inner hollow yelled before his insane laughter filled his inner world.

'Shut up!', Ichigo thought towards his inner hollow.

'I'm sorry but I can't shut up, we share the same head ya know.', Ichigo's inner hollow laughed at his own joke.

Ichigo's face scrunched up into a look of disgust as a disturbing image accompanied by a thought entered his brain. 'I really hate you Shiro.", Ichigo though.

"The feeling is mutual King'o!', Shiro exclaimed with insane laughter as he mentally bowed like Jeff Dunham and his insane puppets. (A/N: No offense to all you Jeff Dunham fans!)

"Ichigo?", Rukia again asked as she looked him in the eyes, he was staring blankly ahead of him, "Ichigo?", Rukia waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Ichigo!"

"I'm here, I'm just having an arguement with Shiro.", Ichigo replied with a small frown.

'Ya know king, ya didn't need to tell Queenie that', Shiro said, his voice echoing inside Ichigo's head.

'Aw just shut up!', Ichigo told shiro as he turned towards Rukia.

"Shiro?", Rukia asked as she looked up at him, curiousity was elight in her eyes.

"I named my inner hollow Shiro.", Ichigo explained to her curious face.

"Oh, I was beginning to think that because of your ridiculous height that your brain had run out of oxygen and died and that you were slowly going insane.", Rukia told him.

"Yeah sure, and your so short that your drowning in your own pool of sweat.", Ichigo retorted as he opened the door to his home, the house was oddly quiet.

Ichigo watched as Rukia entered the kitchen and about five minutes later came back out with a envolope.

"Its for you.", Rukia said as she handed it him, silently he opened it and began reading.

Dear Ichigo, Me, Karin, and Yuzu decided to go on a vacation, please don't do anything to harm or upset my dear and precious third daughter. There is plenty of instant ramen in the pantry to last about a month or two depending on how long we are gone, please don't hog it all, because maybe if Rukia eats a lot she may get a little bit taller. Ichigo snickered at this and continued to read where he had left off. Your "Loving" father, Isshin Kurosaki. P.S: Have fun, and don't forget to give me grandchildren.

"That old goat!", Ichigo said with a huff, his face was red with embarrassment as he tore up the letter into several tiny pieces.

"What did it say?", Rukia asked curiously.

"You wouldn't want to know.", Ichigo replied grimly, "It said they would be gone for a month."

"Is that all?", Rukia asked, knowing he didn't tell her all of it.

"I said you wouldn't want to know.", Ichigo repeated.

"Ugh, fine I'll take your word for it.", Rukia said, she left the room and went up the stairs to her, Yuzu, and Karin's room.

Rukia opened the door and slowly entered, she was about to go sit at the desk to do her homework when Kon jumped onto her chest and tried to give her a hug. "Nee-san! Thank goodness you are back! I hid from Ichigo's sister when she tried to bring me with her!", Kon said, his voice muffled as he continued to hug her.

"Ugh.", Rukia said as she tried to pry the little talking lion plushie from her chest," Will you do me a favor Kon and let me go? I have homework to do!"

"Oi Rukia, need help with your homework? If you do meet me in my room.", Ichigo called through the door.

"I'm coming! I just need help prying Kon from my chest!", Rukia called back.

" 'Kay, I'm coming in!", Ichigo replied as he opened the door slowly and walked towards where she was standing.

He firmly grabbed Kon's tail and tried to pry him off, he kept pulling and pulling until Kon flew through the air and hit the wall right above the door.

Ichigo flew forward towards Rukia and Rukia dodged the flying Ichigo who then flew out the window.

"Ooof.", Ichigo said rather loudly when he hit the pavement below.

"Ichigo!", Rukia exclaimed as she ran towards the window and looked out, under the light of the streetlamp she saw Ichigo lying on the ground.

* * *

**So...I am LL's partner in case you didn't know so I have permission by her to write her stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, LL&RR here and I am having quite a lot of fun writing this story! A shout out to my viewers and reviewers! I thank you guys, you are all awesome! I may make an extra special fanfic once I get enough reviews! So keep reviewing! Anyway, will we find out if Ichigo broke his neck? If he did well that would ruin the whole story! Then I'd be sad! Disclaimer for whole fanfic: Me no own Bleach, If I did the show wouls suck and I'd be so embarrassed!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I-Ichigo, are you okay?", Rukia called softly down toward's Ichigo's still form.

"Of course I am.", Ichigo moaned as he sat up with much difficulty, he stood up about five minutes later and slowly but surely made his way back to the door to the house, he had a slight limp but otherwise he was okay.

Rukia ran downstairs to open the door for Ichigo, on her face was a look of concern and a little bit of anger. "Fool, what were you thinking?", Rukia asked as she helped him sit down on the couch in the living room while she went and got the first aid kit," Where are you injured?"

"None of your business.", Ichigo said, "I can take care of myself, now give me the first aid kit."

"Nope, I'm going to help you.", Rukia replied as he tried to reach for the box containing medical supplies but she held it from his reach, "Now where are you injured?"

"Ugh fine, you can heal me!", Ichigo said angrily as he pulled off his shirt, he heard Rukia stiffle a gasp as he revealed multiple scratches and scrapes on his chest, back, and arms.

Rukia quickly took out the gauze and bandages, some antibiotic ointment and some rubbing alchohol. "Now this'll sting a little.", Rukia said as she poured the rubbing alchohol on a wash cloth and started rubbing it on Ichigo's arms and chest, about five minutes later she was cleaning out the back, she then softly and carefully rubbed the antibiotic ointment on all the scrapes and scratches, about fifteen minutes later after she had bound his upper body with the gauze and bandages she finally announced that she was finished.

"Whoa, where did you learn all this?", Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Oh, your father and sisters taught me a few tricks.", Rukia replied, she was packing the first aid kit and was about to go put it back when a knock was heard on the door, Rukia softly opened it to reveal a bloody, beaten Renji.

"R-Rukia.", Renji stuttered.

"Renji!", Rukia cried as he slumped over on her shoulder, "Ichigo, I need a little help."

"Coming.", Ichigo said as he walked over to the doorway.

He scowled when he noticed Renji, "Again, seriously?"

"I'm afraid so.", Rukia replied as she walked slowly toward Ichigo, careful not to disturb the man slumped against her shoulder, together the two hauled Renji to a room with a hospital bed, slowly but surely they lowered Renji onto the hospital bed, Rukia quickly opened the first aid kit again, and together it took at least fifteen minutes before Renji was wrapped in gauze, at one point when they were caring for him Rukia had to turn away while Ichigo wrapped his lower body in bandages.

"There, all done!", Rukia said proudly, admiring her part of the work.

"Yep, my guess is he should recover by morning.", Ichigo said to mainly himself.

"Actually I think he'll recover right about...now.", Rukia said as she watched Renji's eyes shoot open.

'What is she?! A freaking psychic?', Ichigo asked himself.

"R-Rukia.", Renji said.

"Hello Renji.", Rukia greeted.

"Where am I?", Renji asked.

"You are at my father's hospital.", Ichigo replied, not caring if he had butted into the conversation.

"Oh. What happened? All I remember is getting the crap beaten out of me by an espada.", Renji said clutching his head, "And why does my head hurt?"

"Well you came in pretty jacked up.", Rukia said, ignoring the snicker coming from behind her, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had to stay in bed for a week."

"Me neither.", Ichigo butted in again.

"Ichigo will you quit interrupting?", Rukia asked, she was exasperated.

"Me? Interrupting?", Ichigo asked feigning shock.

"Yeah, quit interrupting carrot-top.", Rukia said with a huff and turned back to Renji, "Anyways Renji, like I said, you may need bed-rest for up to a week."

"Ugh, a week of nothing but bed-rest.", Renji said," Sounds boring like your brother."

"Don't talk about Nii-sama like that! Even though you may be right. But still don't talk about Nii-sama like that.", Rukia said angrily at Renji, Rukia turned around and exited the room.

"Looks like your having some major girl problems.", Ichigo teased, "Maybe I can help."

"S-shut up.", Renji said, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Well for a second it looked like you were trying to flirt with Rukia.", Ichigo informed Renji.

"I thought I told you to shut your face!", Renji yelled weakly.

"Sorry but you aren't my dad, not that I'd listen to him anyways.", Ichigo drawled, trying to piss Renji off, to which his plan exceeded his normal standards as Renji turned beet-red with rage.

"Listen here.", Renji spat as he shakily sat up and got out of the hospital bed," At least I listen to Rukia's opinions.", with that said Renji attempted to punch Ichigo in the face, but Ichigo easily caught his flying fist.

"Rest.", Ichigo whispered gently as he gently jabbed Renji to the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly. With that Ichigo calmly picked him up and put him back onto the hospital bed. Ichigo opened the door and calmly went to his room, where Rukia was waiting for him holding a pencil and glaring down at the offending piece of paper.

"Oi Rukia, why don't we finish that at study hall tommorrow?", Ichigo asked as he watched her calmly put down her pencil.

"Alright.", Rukia agreed as she calmly opened the door, she paused before asking, "And Ichigo?"

"What is it Rukia?", Ichigo asked.

"See you tommorrow.", Rukia told him as she closed the door.

* * *

**There! Chapter 2 is finished, well whaddya think? Oh I wanted to wish my viewers a Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you guys have fun with your families! God knows how my family is... My brother is a jerk, my sis is equally as mean, as for my mom and grandma they're overwhelmed by the terrible twins! And I don't feel like mentioning my father 'cause I'm too lazy, not to mention I have places to be and people to meet! A special thanks to my viewers! You guys are the coolest! ~LL&RR**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO! RRandLL here...I have added some more to the original version of this to make it better...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo and Rukia were going home from school when all of a sudden Rukia's 'Cell phone' started ringing. She answered it. "Moshi moshi?", Rukia asked, "Ah, Urahara-san! What? Reports on a powerful spirit energy? I'll be right there!"

"What did he say?", Ichigo asked as he watched her close her 'cell phone', "What so important?"

"Urahara-san is afraid your inner-hollow can manipulate the spirit particles in the air to make himself appear anywhere.", Rukia answered, "However, if this is true I need to hurry to Urahara's shop"

"What about the fact that we promised Inoue that we'd promised we'd eat dinner with her?", Ichigo asked while turning green.

"Ummm, we can make up an excuse of why we missed dinner",Rukia said proudly,"I know that she just might believe us, I mean, seriously, there has been a rising number of several hollows in Karakura town. I gotta go now, bye!", Rukia ran off in the direction of the Urahara shoten.

Ichigo sighed, it was gonna be a long walk home.

* * *

"Ah Rukia-san!", Kisuke greeted, "I need to tell you about something!"

"What is it Urahara?", Rukia asked in a serious matter, Kisuke thought she looked like her older brother and tried to stiffle a chuckle, but was surprised when it slipped out.

"Urahara-san! Nothing is funny about danger of a hollow running amock!"

"Ah...But Rukia-san! I think you should look on the bright side of this, ermmm little problem.", Urahara said and waved his hand like he didn't care, such an action threw Rukia off the deep-end.

"Little problem?! LITTLE PROBLEM?! What the heck are you smoking?! This is most certainly not a little problem!", Rukia screeched, she was about to strangle Urahara because he said it was a little problem," Its a HUGE problem...He could destroy Karakura town in a matter of seconds! Just how are you going to trap him?!"

"Ahhhh Kuchiki-san, I think you would know the answer to that!", Kisuke Urahara said," We'll need someone with a high spirit-pressure."

"But his is the most record breaking spirit-pressure ever recorded! How are we going to find something or someone that's brave enough to go against him and has a high spirit-pressure?",Rukia questioned, her hands on her hips," I don't think we'll find someone."

"Oh, I know someone that will be irresistable to Ichigo's hollow and she's right in front of me.", Urahara grinned slyly," I can invent a suit that would up your spirit-pressure by 50%."

"I-I'm not being hollow bait.", Rukia stammered as she remembered her past, she shuddered,"I-I'd rather kiss Tessai on the lips."

"That can be arranged.", Kisuke said, and called to Tessai who was in the other room,"Tessai, come here."

"What is it most honorable owner?",Tessai asked.

"W-wait! I take it back! I-I'd rather be hollow bait!", Rukia yelped,"Curse you Urahara! I'll never forget this"

"Yeah, yeah. Nevermind Tessai.",Urahara said nonchalantly, "Whatever, Just so you know, I think Ichigo needs to be checked on."

Rukia dashed out the door before he could get another word out, He continued to stare at the door in shock. "Well, looks like she's gone", Urahara said as he recovered from his shock.

* * *

Ichigo was writhing on his bed when she got there, it looked like he was having a seizure, Rukia ran up to his side.

"Ichigo!", Rukia panted, Ichigo stopped writhing and was as still as death its self,"Ichigo?!", Ichigo's hand came up and locked around her wrist like a handcuff, Rukia tried to pull her arm away when she noticed something, he was oddly cold.

It took her a while to realize that she was in danger, but then she focused, he had opened his eyes, they were no longer brown but were black with golden irises. Rukia looked into his eyes with shock, his expression was serious at first but then his face broke out into a sadistic grin.

"Well lookie what we have here, its a little white bunny rabbit.", 'Ichigo' said mockingly," Oh, it looks so scared..."

"L-let me go.", Rukia stuttered and tried to punch him with her other hand but he caught that one too,"Its not just an ordinary rabbit, its a fiesty rabbit."

"Shut up!"Rukia yelled in outrage as she tried to kick him.

"Oh don't be that way.", he said mockingly, "I don't like my meals to act that way."

"M-meals?!",Rukia asked, freaking out as she was thrown into the wall hard enough to leave a dent, Rukia heard a thump and looked as Ichigo, actual Ichigo walked over to her with fear evident in his face.

"A-are you okay? Did he hurt you?", Ichigo asked as he reached down with a hand to help her up, Rukia winced as she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"M-m-my shoulder hurts", Rukia said through clenched teeth.

"No wonder, its dislocated.",Ichigo said as he picked her up and carried her downstairs to his father's hospital wing.

"W-what are you going to do?",Rukia questioned.

"Something that will hurt a lot...now hold still", Ichigo said as he began to push on her shoulder. Rukia bit her lip slightly and sighed in relief when she heard a slight pop.

"It feels way better...but its still sore.",Rukia commented.

"Rukia...",Ichigo began saying, he had a look of concern on his face.

"Yes Ichigo?",Rukia asked.

"I think you should leave...for your sake.",Ichigo said

"I am not leaving.",Rukia said as she crossed her arms over her chest,"I promised Urahara-san that I would stay for something."

"Like what?",Ichigo asked suspiciously,"If it is dangerous I'll make you say no."

"I am not refusing or breaking my promises...a Kuchiki never breaks a promise.",Rukia said.

"But Byakuya did.",Ichigo said mockingly.

"Shut up.",Rukia said to Ichigo,"I have to go to Urahara's now."

"Okay...bye...",Ichigo said as he watched her walk out the door. He carefully made his way to the window and watched Rukia jog towards Urahara's," I'll find out what you are up to Rukia...I'll find out..."

* * *

**Uh oh...What does Ichi have planned?**


End file.
